God Given Gift
by Megatone
Summary: Gohan finds out that he is a lot more important to the universe than what he first thought. Under the tutelage of gods he overcomes challenge after challenge. Maybe? New updates every other week Friday. Hopefully?
1. Chapter 1

**God Given Gift**

Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Age 778. A year in which Goku with the help of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Vegeta becomes the second ever super saiyan god. Also at this point a scheme by the planet trade organization was being hatched so they could get the leader they needed back.

But this is not there story. This story is about a boy who started life afraid of even the lowest of heights only to become a symbol of justice throughout the finite galaxies we have. But unfortunately we have to begin at the end of another's story.

Flying through the sky was a young and somewhat troubled eleven year old, who had just found out about what his "Father" had done to everyone. He refused to believe that the saiyan that had been a part in his birth had slaughtered so many innocents, destroyed so many civilisations and had dwindled down the destroyer of his own race's race to nothing.

"NO! I refuse! There is no way my father did that, no way!" Trunks shouted into the eternal abyss of forested land around him.

Yet before he could continue on this train of thought an explosion with enough power to wipe out the entirety of North city alone went off behind him.

Trunks spun himself around to see Android 17 holding a young woman from her collar about 20 or so feet above the ground.

"So you gonna cut out this saving the world bull or should I let gravity decide your fate?" 17 maliciously said to the poor girl nearly dead.

"You..." the girl said before puking out some of her own blood.

"You're not going to get away with this." She gurgled before spitting on 17.

"Now that was uncalled for." Whispered the now slightly peeved 17.

But before 17 could throw the young woman to the floor (which of course would have killed her instantly) the young Trunks flew in and stated to the cyborg.

"Let her go you bastard!"

"Wow. What a poor choice of words."

The young girl is then thrown to the ground at speeds too fast for trunks and as the realization of him not being able to catch her sinks in he is forced to watch the girl's body to become a splatter of red upon the tranquil ground.

Trunks in a bout of rage became a super saiyan once again and shot straight towards 17 before being slapped into a tree. The bark smashing into millions of tiny pieces.

In a cave thousands upon of miles away a man with numerous scars across his chest and arms was practising a move that could destroy at the very least one of those despicable cyborgs. He had elaborately set the various boulders into position so he could pierce them all with his technique.

"SPECIAL BEAM..."

But before the hero of the future could continue he felt Trunk's power skyrocket into the realm of power known as super saiyan. His attack fizzled into thin air while the man flew onwards towards the burst of great power within the boy. He used this short amount of time before his arrival to come up with a strategy that wouldn't involve Trunks doing a full nelson.

"Oh come on sis you could of at least let him get a bit closer." Whined 17 at his cyborg sister as he flew closer to her.

"Just shut up and let me kill him. The kid is getting annoying."

"But then we'll only have Gohan to play with!"

"Oh we can keep him for some time but this one keeps getting in our way every single day."

"Fine but after this we are taking a vacation somewhere."

"Whatever!"

Trunks steadied himself before charging straight back at the cyborgs shouting

"Not one death will go unaccounted for not one!"

"Especially not yours." 18 simply stated before piercing the young boys chest with her arm.

Trunks gurgled. Blood pouring on 18's arm and out of Trunks mouth. His body slowly slid down the vile cyborgs arm before splashing into the ground. 18 laughed at her own display of sick torture while 17 just smirked before the pair of them left the boy twitching for life in a forest next to the remains of the last human resistance to ever come to the cyborgs.

Gohan arrived upon the destroyed forest land to see hundreds of bodies strewn around the desolate space. Running through the valley of destruction the hero of the future saw the body of young Trunks just twitching in the dirt, spasing in and out of super saiyan while the rest of his body was amazingly still.

"Trunks! Oh by Kami. No!"

"G... Goh..."

"Don't talk, just take this bean."

"Gohan save it" Trunks sputtered out while clutching his arm sized hole.

"You... you'll ne... need i...i...it."

"Trunks please!"

"S... sorry... i ... i failed...you"

Trunks then instantly went back to his normal purple hair and well faded into nothing. Gohan turned away from the empty space, tears going down his face and dropping on the scorched ground. Lighting crashed around Gohan as he got angrier and angrier, his hidden power pouring into himself.

"Trunks..." Gohan whispered to himself while standing up slowly and turning to the sky.

"Truuuuunnnnnnnkkkkkkssssssssss!" Gohan shouted out while he transformed into the next form of super saiyan. His shout transcending the heavens itself as king kai watched Gohan change form. Gohan then knelt on the ground and punched the floor with both of his hands as lighting danced around his increased muscle and hair mass. But there was no flying into a fight no courageous attempt to destroy the cyborgs once and for all and no flight. Just Gohan staring into the ground as more and more tears fell upon the floor while rain poured around him.

"Sorry kid but you can't achieve anything without sacrifice."

"If only we were allowed to help him if only..."

"We can't focus on what ifs! We have to focus on the now besides it looks like we have a new student."

"So you're..."

"Yes that's me."

A/N (Authors Notes): Thanks for reading. This fan fiction has two stories I will use and reference throughout. These stories are dragonball multiverse's future Gohan special where he meets Babidi and Bringer of Death's chapter special 34 Brave Sword, also read DBM and Bringer of Death they are both great fics that utterly surmount this attempt at a story so go read those then come back. Thank you all again for reading. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fun trip to HELL!

* * *

Trunks was struggling under the hardship of 10 times gravity, also not being allowed to go super saiyan made the task of catching the monkey Bubbles even harder of a task.

"Can't we just do some sparring matches?" Trunks impatiently asked his new sensei. Piccolo.

"No! Now catch the god dam monkey!"

Trunks sighed before running after the brown monkey again. The grass around him was trampled as he kept on trying to get the monkey but after 10 minutes the boy simply gave up his attempt as he succumbed to the harshness of the gravity.

"Get up you, still haven't caught the monkey."

"But it's impossible."

"Ha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. This is hilarious! Here I thought was the son of Vegeta a tough lad with lots of spunk and then I find that you're actually a weak, pathetic sack of nothingness that was a detriment to Gohan's struggle."

Trunks just turned his head to Piccolo his eyes bloodshot and mind angry.

"How dare you!" Trunks shouted out while turning super saiyan and charging straight at Piccolo. Trunks threw punch after punch, kick after kick, but nothing got anywhere near close to hurting the former demon.

"Come on Trunks! I thought you were better than that! Use strategy why don't you?"

Trunks just kept throwing more and more punches while Piccolo dodged again and again, until Piccolo's eyes were blinded by dirt. This caused Piccolo to fly straight up, Trunks who was trying to take this advantage to his own um...advantage immediately went for an uppercut which knocked the Namekian higher up before Trunks landed a two-handed punch which sent Piccolo flying straight through King Kai's small planet and into hell itself. The boy followed him through not knowing the dangers that awaited him.

"Thank Kami he didn't break the Bojack seal!" King Kai thought to himself as he watched Trunks descend upon the realm known as hell.

* * *

When Trunks landed he found himself to be in a world of horrible destruction. His ability to sense Ki had somehow been blocked, His super saiyan form was straining and he had the misfortune to find a being who wanted to fight him already. A great start to his training.

"So your trunks huh?" asked a tall bald man with a goatee/moustache thing.

"Yes that's me sir." Replied Trunks with a look of fear upon his face.

"Why the long face boy? Besides trying to fight you is like a dinosaur fighting an ant, anyway the exit is over that way." The tall bald man pointed to his right and a door that had in massive letters THE EXIT.

This definitely surprised Trunks but he didn't show it on his face at all as he was about to thank the man, but he found that the man had a massive hole in his chest. When the man fell it revealed the culprit to be

"Prince Cooler at your service." Cooler then bowed before Trunks. The boy then flew straight at Cooler only for Cooler to disappear. Trunks looked around for an opening before getting kneed in the stomach and slapped to the ground; this caused Trunks to turn back to his base form.

"How pathetic!" stated Cooler while walking away from Trunks crumpled form on the ground.

"No! I will never lose to you!" Trunks shouted as he pulled himself up from the floor and charged up an attack from his hands.

"MA"

"SEN"

"KO"

"HAAAAA"

The beam travelled at incredible speeds straight at the space prince and it engulfed him fully, but inflicted no damage whatsoever. So in a flash, Cooler swam straight up the beam and punched Trunks straight in the face, breaking the boy's nose into a crumpled mess of blood and snot.

"What a waste of my time." Said Cooler his hands in the like he just didn't care.

"Hey boyo, you related to anyone important?" Cooler questioned as Trunks was starting to get back up, clutching his broken nose.

"I am heir to the throne of planet Vegeta. I am the son of the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta!" Cooler went instantly from laughter to fear, eyes agape and body twitching.

"V... Vegeta! That monster... had a kid? I just beat up that kid."

Cooler then finally went to the realization that we all were getting to anyway.

"Shit!"

"Shit indeed." Vegeta said while floating downwards towards Cooler.

"P... PLEASE Lord Vegeta please don't hurt me."

"Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Take some of my energy and beat this bastard."

"Thanks dad!" Trunks said while putting on the familiar son grin and thumbs up. After the exchange of energy, Trunks gathered up his energy and went straight into super saiyan before flying straight at Cooler and did one big uppercut which sent the former prince up and up, higher and higher until he saw King Kai.

"Hi there, remember to not get whiplash." Said king kai as the prince fell back down into the bowels of Hell and into the bloodied water fountain below.

"Well done son, well done."

"T... Thank you... Father."

Trunks then held out his clenched fist to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at it for a moment before realizing what was going on and fist pumps his son back. Unfortunately Trunks ends up breaking his hand and not being able to move it at all. This made Trunks a little bit peeved.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Have a snicker." Vegeta taunted his face in a smirk.

"Just... shut up dad."

Piccolo, in the blink of an eye teleported in and teleported out with Trunks alongside him to king kais planet, leaving a rather confused Vegeta behind.

"What did you do that for?"

"So we could continue our match."

In an instant, Trunks slammed straight into Piccolo, only for Piccolo in turn to teleport behind him and proceed with a punch to the back of the head.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, like the new chapter? So should I try some more of my amazing humour or are you just interested in why Vegeta has become a softie? Well find out at some point, maybe? Well anyway, review, follow, share and constructive criticism please, maybe? Updates will now be on every Friday. Hopefully?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Defeat for Both Good and Evil

(Sorry for the wait guys and gals. I had a massive camping trip. Hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Il silenzio.

Something not heard of for more than a decade since the appearance of the androids. But Bulma blessed this moment of tranquillity as she cried into Gohan's blue and orange Gi. The tombstone had Tapion's magical sword stuck inside it as a memorial to the young boy. He was also placed right next to Tapion's tomb as per his mother's order.

Gohan just stood there letting Bulma cry her eyes out. While he thought back to all the great times he had with Trunks. The beginning of their training; their first duo fight with the cyborgs; the telling of the Babidi fiasco and so much more. It may have been brief but Gohan had always called him a brother and a friend.

"Why? Why Gohan Why? Why does everyone have to die?"

"No. No more."

"Huh?" Bulma questioned while wiping her eyes and then looking up at the hero of the future.

"This ends today. No more blood will be spilt by the androids today."

"Did something happen to you Gohan? You haven't been this pumped at beating them since Hoi was here."

"I have obtained a new form Bulma. Its power was incredible! Though it was not stronger than Dabura, I could have still been able to stand up to him with it."

Gohan was just about to speed off when Bulma stopped him.

"Gohan wait! What if it's not enough to beat them? What if they get to you before you transform? Please Gohan at the very least transform before you fly off. If you die the last hope would be Roshi and his mafuba thing and he is nowhere as strong as you are."

"Alright then, but Bulma stand back."

"Ok." Bulma then stepped backed a few metres before stopping and staring.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan one before spreading his legs apart; his hair started to grow as he screamed his heart out; lighting danced around his body once again while the ground around him was lifted up in cushion sized blocks of dirt. Bulma's eyes bulged as her mouth hung open at such chaos. The energy of the form evaporating the tears from her eyes.

Gohan just stood there while Bulma stared for a few minutes before saying

"Gohan... Go get them!"

Gohan then nodded before flying off in search of the mechanical menaces.

* * *

Trunks sat in the same position for seven hours before letting go of his super saiyan form and going back to base. Piccolo just stood there so disappointed at Trunks weak display of endurance.

"I can't go on please just stop."

"No! When you've recovered you are going at this again you understand?"

"Sorry master."

"Dam straight."

* * *

In another part of the universe entirely two beings with power levels so far apart yet they think of each other as equals. These two beings are Jaco (Galactic Patrolman) and Ledgic. These two fighters are the leaders of the New Rebellion against the rule of Frieza.

They had just started out a plan to infiltrate the capital of the Cold Empire and assassinate Frieza himself.

Jaco's troopers were to storm the palace while Ledgic broke in and defeats Frieza with the help of Jaco. But unfortunately for them they did not expect to get stopped by the hero of a thousand worlds, the one who defeated the legendary super saiyan Broly.

As both Ledgic and Jaco are mercilessly killed by the hero along with Jaco's troop the hero of a thousand worlds cried, internally. For he could not control himself. As he watched the rebels die in front of him he thought to himself

"I should have blown myself and that saiyan bastard to smithereens."

For Polaris was his name and his life was being been destroyed right in front of him.

* * *

When Gohan landed in front of the cyborgs they laughed at him, eyes rolling.

"Just because you have longer hair than me doesn't mean you're not copying me" stated 18 her eyes still rolling with a look of disgust upon her face.

"Hey 18 remember when Vegeta had lighting around him and all I had to do was stick my arm in him?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"How about we see if it works on lil Gohan here?"

After saying that 17 flew straight at Gohan and punched at his chest only to have his hand bounce straight off of Gohan.

"What the f..."

"I have ascended beyond a normal super saiyan and now it is time for you to meet your end you mechanical bastards!" Shouted out Gohan before flaring up his aura and flashing behind 18.

"Hey! He's behind you!"

"Huh?" said 18 turning around and seeing Gohan behind her. But before she could do anything in retaliation, she was violently punched in the face sending her back through dirt and rubble before finally stopping herself.

"Darn him!"

She then got up and flew straight at him with a kick, only for Gohan to phase away.

"Darn it!"

Both brother and sister frantically looked around for Gohan. Suddenly 17 saw him and flew at him with a punch only for Gohan to phase away.

"This will finish it!"

Gohan then kicked 17, right next to 18 before jumping over to a small platform and shouting out.

"KA ME"

"HA ME"

18 and 17 were both flabbergasted at the amount of power was being put into this one technique. The cyborg duo flew straight at Gohan preparing a punch equally.

"HAAAA!"

The beam hit both 17 and 18 and at the same time while vaporizing them both.

"AHHHHHH!" Both cyborgs screamed out while they were instantaneously vaporized.

The beam then past through the atmosphere and into space, before dissipating into harmless air molecules. Gohan then powered down out of super saiyan two, letting its power go back into his reserves.

"Now the future is saved. Trunks, Dad. I'll... do my best." Gohan thought while staring off into the sunset and for the first time in more than a decade, with a smile upon his face.

* * *

Bulma heard footsteps behind her as she put her blueprints for the time machine away and pulled out her shotgun.

"Whoever you are! I'm armed!"

"So this is the welcome I get for saving the world is it?" Gohan questioned with laughter in his voice.

"G... Gohan! You're alive!" Bulma shouted while opening the door and hugging Gohan. Gohan then said out of desperation.

"Bulma. Need air now!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Gohan said while putting his hand behind his head.

"So um what you got there?" Gohan pointed at the blueprints for the time machine.

"Plan B"

"Plan B? A time machine? You do know about timeline protection theory right? Anyway what was Plan A?"

"To create a space ship and find New Namek but we don't know the coordinates so... yeah."

In that moment a voice Gohan had not heard in over a decade said that the coordinates for the planet the same as before.

"What? Piccolo..."

"Huh what is it Gohan?"

"I um heard Piccolo say that Namek's in the same place as before."

"Gohan... you need therapy."

"Oh but it is in the same place I assure you." Said a purple cat like creature standing next to a very tall man who was blue and had amazingly long white hair.

"What the...?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful views and support. Please review, share and constructive criticism and so on so forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Divine Intervention

* * *

"What the...?"

"Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Lord Beerus the God of Destruction."

"I am Whis his teacher."

"Why are you here?" Asked Gohan while Bulma stood behind him, shotgun at the ready.

"We are here to ask you Son Gohan, son of Kakarot and Chichi, one question."

"And that is?"

"What can you tell me about the existence of this super saiyan god?"

"Super saiyan god? Lemme think... Well I know all about just plain old super saiyans. But this super saiyan god stuff isn't ringing any bells dude." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Whis tells me you beat two beings even stronger than Frieza."

"Yeah that was me, just an few hours ago sir."

Beerus then stared at Gohan intently before poking and looking under his armpit.

"It doesn't seem possible that you could defeat them as you are, but I understand you're capable of transformation into one of these super saiyans."

"Yes it's quite the power up. Your quite well informed." said Bulma still quivering with her shotgun in hand.

"And yet you know nothing of the super saiyan god. I know! How about you show me your transformations!"

"I've only got two... But sure! Before I do so let's go outside, don't want to destroy anything right."

"YES I DO!"

"Um..."

"Let's just go."

Awkwardly Gohan, Bulma, Beerus and Whis all walked out into the old swimming pool area that is now an actual crater with lots of rubble covering the entire pool.

"So you ready Lord Beerus?"

"Go ahead before I destroy this planet."

"Alright then!"

Gohan then spread his feet apart and started to power up, the warmth of super saiyan spreading around him, lightning dancing across his golden aura, his hair and muscle mass increasing once again.

"That's it is it? Boring! Time to destroy Earth then." Beerus said nonchalantly while powering a small purple orb of energy within his hand.

"No! I won't let you destroy my world!"

Gohan then flew straight at Beerus only to phase behind the destroyer and send a punch to Beerus's skull. But before it could connect Beerus lazily put up his hand and blocked it. Gohan gasped right before Beerus threw him a few feet in front of himself.

Gohan picked himself up to see Beerus right in front of him.

Then Beerus flicked Gohan.

This flick sent Gohan into bush after bush, tree after tree until Gohan stopped himself and flew up into the air.

"How am I going to beat him?" Gohan thought to himself while wiping the blood off of his mouth. Immediately Gohan shot straight down at Beerus creating a massive hole in the ground but Beerus just dodged the attack sloppily. Gohan then went into a flurry of kicks and punches that all missed. Beerus (who was extremely bored at the moment) decided that enough was enough. So he sent one measly prepared but still precise chop to Gohan's neck which instantly knocked him out cold.

"It seems our time here is at an end Lord Beerus."

"Indeed it is Whis."

"Dam you!" Bulma shouted while firing her shotgun at Beerus. Unfortunately the rounds just bounced off of Beerus.

"That's it! I am blowing up the Earth now!"

Beerus then charged up a massive ball of energy and threw it straight at the Earth turning it into space rubble. The explosion incinerated all of the inhabitants of Earth ranging from animals to insects to humans to manimals and all assortments of aliens looking to get away from the galactic war.

"Hey Whis, maybe those Namekian wish orbs can get the super saiyan god to show up."

"Well we can't know until we try."

Then Beerus and Whis teleported to New Namek.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes to see a pinkish man with a white Mohawk stand in front of him.

"You're really lucky you know. Almost didn't see you."

"Where am I?" Gohan shouted bewildered at his surroundings.

"We are on Namek."

"N... Namek?"

"What you forgot already?"

"No but I... Wow this place hasn't changed a bit."

"Yes it has or did you not notice the PTO star ships in orbit and their buildings right in front of us?"

"What are you...? Oh."

Gohan looked over to the massive grey buildings standing in the middle of a village. Their ugly demeanour offsetting the beauty of Namek itself. PTO troopers patrolled through the village as if guarding something amazingly important, Namekians trudged bits of rock around to various buildings with cuffs on their arms. Gohan just took all this in as he tried to theorize what had happened to the empire of the Colds and the Namekian dragon balls. Was it Frieza's mother perhaps? Or maybe it was him.

The one Gohan was referring to was the big Arcosian brute who looked an awful lot like Cooler except this one had spikes sticking out of his shoulders, hands and knees with spikes upon his back only those ones where smaller and in a triangular shape only upside down.

"Who are you exactly?"

"What lil old me?" said the pink man a bit surprised.

"I am the Supreme kai of this Universe the Seventh universe within this Multiverse within this Metaverse within this Xenoverse within this Hyperverse within this..."

"Omniverse. I know all about that. Now Mister Supreme kai..."

"Just call me Kaioshin; it makes it easier for everyone else."

"Kaioshin... What the Hell happened to the universe and Earth!"

"Well Earth is a pile of meteoritic space rubble right now and the universe is in a state of chaos as more and more planets are swallowed up by the PTO and the new rebellion's war between each other."

"But who's in charge of the PTO?"

"Frieza."

"W... What! But he's dead. I saw him die myself!"

"Well he's back and stronger than ever."

"How strong is he?"  
"Enough to go toe to toe with Lord Beerus himself and dare I say it defeat him!"

"You've got a plan for that right?"

"Well we could summon Porunga and try and get him to make you strong enough to fight Frieza but I doubt that will work."

"Well we've got to try." Gohan stated with a new found confidence.

"I also saved another person from Earth. I believe her name is Videl, she said something about wanting to help you in your time of need or some such. But don't worry she is safe on my home planet."

"Oh... good. She's a good fighter. It's just a shame she's only as strong as Nappa."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Kaioshin and Gohan headed off to collect the dragon balls. On the way bumping into village after village of PTO troopers, but since these troopers were not even enough to match Guldo's power level they weren't a problem for the half-breed saiyan and supreme kai. It took Gohan and Kaioshin under 10 minutes to find all seven magical balls and place them in front of them. Gohan then shouted out.

"Porunga arise!"

A golden light shot straight out of all the magical balls and encompassed the sky as if taking the light of three suns for itself.

"Porunga make me powerful enough to defeat Frieza."

"You're very lucky that Moori upgraded me so that I could understand galatic basic or I would not be able to understand you right now."

Porunga's eyes then turned gold as Gohan was filled with energy that was known only to gods as.

"The super saiyan god has arrived." Beerus said aghast with surprise at the power that he was sensing.

"Beerus!" Shouted Gohan with bloodshot in his eyes.

"You will pay for all the innocent lives you destroyed."

And with that the super saiyan god and the god of destruction flew at each other.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys. The plot thickens; yes I did just blow up the Earth with no regard. Also why Videl? Timeline protection theory. What? Why do you think Goku died at the Cell games? Anyways favourite and review( if you be so inclined!).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of the Gods. (Of this universe anyway...)

* * *

Both gods flew at each other at incredible speeds, their arms outstretched for a punch and a punch is what they both got. A massive crunch sound was heard throughout all the planets in planet New Namek's solar system. The gods flew back a bit, recoiling from each other's punches to the face that not only squashed each other's noses but also loosened each other's skulls.

"I can destroy millions of planets in the blink of an eye you know."

"The power to destroy a planet is inconsequential to the power of the force."

"Did... did you just make a Star Wars reference?"

"Yes."

"What power... Though you will still lose this battle, I respect your judgement."

"Why, thank you." Gohan said excitedly before being kicked in the face, smashing through loads of villages before going face to face with Polaris himself.

"Intruder! You will be taken for questioning under Lord Frieza himself." Polaris managed to bark out before Beerus came in and used an uppercut to send Gohan up into the sky.

"Well... wait is that Lord Beerus? I am not getting involved with that in any way at all."

Gohan sent a punch downwards but Beerus phased out of the way leading to a kick towards Gohan's back to come across, but Gohan phased out the way of that as well before both parties stopped and stared at each other as they slowly descended upon the ground. When they had both got to the ground, Gohan and Beerus shouted out

"RASENGAN!"

The gods charged at each other with ki blasts within their hands. The ki blasts that were fired exploded on contact and sent the gods backwards, cutting through more of the blue grass and dirt hills. The gods then flew at each and started phasing in and out of many different parts of the sky leaving mini explosions where ever they went.

* * *

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Who? Oh it's just you. Yes it is."

"Come on; are you still sore after that thing with the sodas?"

"Please don't ever mention that again."

"Oh alright then." Whis sighed as he looked back to the fight.

"You got any popcorn per chance?" Kaioshin asked sheepishly.

"Don't know what that is."

"You don't have any then?"

"That's right."

"Oh well. Wow their so fast I can't even make out their ki signatures, let alone who is winning."

"I can."

"Then who is winning?"

"Neither is, there evenly matched."

"Incredible!"

"Fantastic."

"Stupendous"

"Stupendous?" asked Whis, who was surprised at how much Kaioshin's vocabulary had improved.

* * *

Beerus knocked Gohan back to the pleasant blue grass. Gohan put his hands on the ground so he could propel his feet forward sending a mighty kick to Beerus's head, stunning the god of destruction for a bit. Gohan picked up a bit of dirt before righting himself and swinging a two-handed axe handle to Beerus and then shoving the dirt into Beerus's face blinding the ancient deity. Beerus frantically rubbed his eyes while Gohan sent punch after punch to Beerus's abdomen. Gohan then proceeded to send a kick to Beerus's left side, sending the deity into a mountain.

Gohan felt a little a weird for a moment before dismissing it and charging straight at Beerus with a punch. But Beerus blocked within his own fist. Gohan then sent a kick straight between Beerus's legs, which would have given him the advantage back, but Beerus told Gohan that.

"That is not where they are, you know."

As Gohan stared bewildered, Beerus punched Gohan straight in the gut, which forced Gohan to let out some blood out of both his nostrils and mouth. Beerus then landed a straight uppercut before phasing behind the new god and whacking him back down to the floor.

"The tables have turned now haven't they?"

"You can't destroy me."

"Oh is that so?"

"You can't destroy what I really am. Even if you manage to kill this body someone even stronger will surface and take my place!"

"As if!"

The two gods continued their exchange of punches and kicks as more and more of New Namek was morphed into a battle zone. The whole of New Namek had been cordoned off from the local populace of the Empire as news reporters searched and searched for a way to get in. The star ships in orbit had all set their guns to fire upon the gods when either one of them won the match and the Namekians had taken this time of confusion to start looting and plundering the local supply chains.

The New Rebellion had taken this opportunity to station hundreds of ships within their fleet to be right outside the solar system New Namek had grown accustomed to. They were just waiting to strike out against Frieza's imperial blockade. But with the circumstances as they are neither faction wanted to make a move against the god of destruction or the one going toe to toe with the ancient deity.

"General, when do we strike?"

"We strike now, since there so concerned over those two fighters on Namek us attacking will bring them to a standstill and there ships won't be able to respond quick enough."

"All right General Kuriza. All ships Attack!"

With the sound of alarms and plasma shots, the New Rebellion attacked the Imperial blockade, who were not only surprised, but overwhelmed. Thousands upon thousands of ships fired upon each other as civilian ships frantically shot their way out. The Empire of Cold's blockade were completely destroyed as more and more star ships found out that the New Rebellion was not only effective but also brutal.

* * *

Lord Beerus whacked in a right hook then left hook before using his elbow to smack straight into Gohan's belly and push him back into more of the villages that were scattered all over New Namek. Beerus started firing a barrage of Ki blasts at the new god while Gohan started to run towards Beerus with his arms in a defensive block in front of himself. Gohan started to phase in and out of view as he narrowly managed to dodge the Ki blasts that were hurled at him in stupendous speeds. Beerus was getting angrier and angrier at the survivability of Gohan and he was at his maximum, yet this super saiyan god was able to keep up with him! The idea of a mortal having the power to challenge a god was one not heard of since the shadow dragons had appeared and wrecked Earth. While Beerus and Gohan kept throwing punches and kicks at each other, the New Rebellion had started their ground assault upon New Namek, bringing down monuments, factories, city leaders and slave owners. General Kuriza and Commander Turles had both entered the planet and started a battle with Polaris, so that the New Rebellion had time to corner him. Kuriza reminded himself that after this fight he would have to thank the mortal that had gone and made so much trouble upon this planet and to the god of destruction.

* * *

Unfortunately for the supreme kai and Whis there little hiding spot had been found by the rebels and they now had to deal with the antics of Whis. Kaioshin had answered all the questions the rebels could muster up, so he looked back to the fight which was still vigorously going on.

"Even now he still continues to go on and amaze me. Wait a minute why is his hair not..." But before Kaioshin could continue with his thoughts he was dragged from his spot by Whis, who wanted to know what ice cream was.

Beerus punched Gohan downwards while almost instantaneously charged his massive sphere of destruction and threw it straight at New Namek. This took Gohan completely off guard. Luckily, due to Gohan's quick thinking, he was able to charge a massive kamehameha wave and fire it straight at the sphere of destruction heading towards the home planet of all Namekians. With that a struggle started up but it was painstakingly obvious that Gohan was on the losing team.

"Don't give up Gohan I know you can do it!"

"Never give in, never give up. Keep pushing yourself to new heights of power."

"Just getting this far is amazing on its own!"

"What... how are they? Trunks, Piccolo, Dad? I will never let you DOWN!" Gohan shouted as he poured massive amounts of his hidden power into his attack. The wave cut straight through the sphere as Beerus stood there shocked out of his mind. The beam hit the god of destruction head on sending him out into orbit.

* * *

Whis caught, the now knocked out god of destruction and flew him back towards Gohan as the hero of the future just started panting out in extreme exhaustion.

"You're amazing you know? Beating Beerus at his full power like that with a broken nose."

"So now what Whis? Are you going to fight me?" Questioned Gohan as he got back into his fighting stance.

"No, a proposition for you."

"So what is the proposition then?"

"If Lord Beerus here, kicks the bucket would you like to be the new god of destruction?"

"No thanks. I don't think I could handle the guilt."

"Oh well, worth a shot. Hey Gohan is it? Why didn't you transform into one of your super saiyan forms?"

"Wait I can transform while being in that form?"

"Wait... Oh I get it you didn't notice that you lost your god form less than halfway through the fight."

"But if that happened, then how was I able to keep up in my base form?"

"Your body must have gained a lot from the god form because you did not lose any strength at all."

"Wow if I am this powerful in my base form then I wonder..."

"You know what. Since I am feeling generous, after you've dealt with the aftermath of this meet me on the supreme kai's planet and I can train you so that you will be the most powerful person in the universe."

"Thank you Whis."

Gohan slowly flew down towards planet New Namek with everyone staring at him waiting and wondering, until supreme kai asked the question that needed to be answered.

"Did... Did you win?"

Gohan flashed the all too familiar son grin and put his thumbs up to everyone. The crowd of rebels and Namekians all started to realize what this gesture meant and started cheering. Cheering for Gohan! General Kuriza (after knocking out Polaris with a kill driver attack) went over to congratulate the saiyan known as Gohan.

"You've done the universe a great pleasure... Gohan."

"Thank you mister... ummm? General...?"

"It's Kuriza."

"Thank you Kuriza." Gohan excitedly said as they both shook hands. Both not realizing that their fathers had been sworn enemies.

"How about we sit down and talk about everything that's happened to the galaxy."

"That sounds like a great idea."

And so their conversation commenced.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all the support and I hope that you all have a wonderful day. Live long and prosper. Review, share and all that. I might have a disruption in the story since I have lots of exams to do next week so please.. be gentle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Namek Duel.

Gohan told his story to Kuriza and Turles. His struggles, Piccolo's training, attack of the saiyans, Namek duel, death of everyone he knows, Babidi, Hoi, meeting the god of destruction and of course his battle against the ancient deity. You know... the story for goodness sake!

Turles and Kuriza looked at each other, and then back at Gohan just staring. They of course said their condolences to all of Gohan's deceased before Kuriza started to tell his story. Turles grimaced but Gohan stayed quiet, ready to listen.

"For twelve years I divided my undying attention to the stability of the empire. My first year in power was hell. The resources we needed were always away in other parts other universe; massive power vacuums across almost all the sectors had me using an assassination robot to purge settlements and villages..."

Kuriza would have continued if not for Gohan's interference.

"P... Purge!" Gohan said with confusion and bewilderment within his voice.

"Y... You killed entire villages!"

"Yes and you see it was too ensure that no one would ever oppose my rule."

"So you just killed them. You didn't give them any warnings or anything just outright murder!"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?"

"So is that what you do? Just kill people for your own entertainment?"

"What no! I kill my enemies before they become threats to my rule."

"I won't stand by someone who thinks that killing people who have done nothing wrong is right."

"I wasn't asking you to do so." After Kuriza said this Gohan felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and then his senses started become fuzzy. More and more of the world seemed like a cloud instead of solid objects. Gohan fought his sudden urge to sleep all he could. With every passing minute his eyes became more and more droopy. Until finally his eyes shut and the world around him became an empty vacuum once again as he went limp. The last thing Gohan saw before he went completely numb was Kuriza picking his own nose.

* * *

Kaioshin had the same neck problem before crashing to the ground. Frightened and nervously sweating, Dende walked over to Kuriza and asked

"Why have you knocked them out? They just saved us. Where are you taking them?" Dende perilously asked.

"You don't need to know anything namek."

"Yes I do! Gohan is my friend."

"A friend..."

Dende raised his right eyebrow in confusion before Kuriza moved his index finger upwards and in line with Dende's forehead.

"The last time someone did that finger position I died. That's not happening again."

"Oh is it now?" stated Kuriza before firing a death beam at Dende's head.

Luckily, Dende dodged the beam as it travelled into a mountain and blew the said mountain up, this explosion of rock and dirt alerted another warrior of Namek to the call of duty. (Sorry for the pun.)

"A warrior... Well then Turles!"

"Yes General?"

"Beat this Namek within an inch of his life."

Turles charged toward Dende for a few seconds before having his neck violently snapped by Cargo. Dende looked up, surprised but not unexpected, at Cargo and his new clothes (which resembled Nail's clothes very much.).

"B... Brother Cargo... I don't need your help."

"That doesn't matter. You will still need help."

Kuriza (who was still reeling from the fact that Turles had just been in killed right in front of him) decided to fire a barrage of ki blasts at the brother Namekians. Unfortunately for Kuriza, Dende and Cargo both thwacked the death beams into the sky and ground with amazing precision.

Suddenly, both Cargo and Dende charged at Kuriza. Kuriza (surprised at their speed.) went to dodge but Dende was still able onto the arcosians arm. Dende used this opportunity to swing Kuriza into a nearby house, sending the former emperor through Namekian cutlery. Though Namekian cutlery was only made to eat manto fruit, (the fruit contains a liquid almost exactly like water and it is high in fibre. Unfortunately, the Namekians do not know about the fibre in manto fruits as they are ignorant enough of the nutritional system to not study it. You could make a comparison of manto fruit to broccoli but manto fruit is purple and spiky.) It was still able to pierce Kuriza's bio-skin, causing the arcosian prince to smirk. Kuriza looked down at the wounds before vaporizing the pieces of cutlery and getting back up on his feet.

"You Namek's are going to die!" Kuriza shouted out while wiping something resembling a bon bon off.

Cargo and Dende both shivered. They never thought that he would have any kind offspring but of course he just had to. Kuriza sped at the brothers in a rage. They braced themselves for his arrival as more and more Namek's were noticing what was going on.

Surprisingly, Dende was the first to move towards the former emperor. He sent a kick straight towards Kuriza only for it to hit thin air. Dende sent a fist backwards at Kuriza. This made Kuriza dodge the attack and go for an elbow to the stomach. Fortunately for Dende, he was able to phase out of the way just in time. Kuriza entrapped Dende inside his father's weird orange ball technique.

Cargo shot toward to Kuriza and sent a momentous punch to his cheek. The effect of the punch was shown to cargo in Kuriza's none movement from his position. Cargo stepped back a bit before sending punch after punch into Kuriza's chest, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you?" Asked a bewildered Cargo as his fists weren't even felt on Kuriza, yet alone the ki blasts he had been sending for a second or two now.

"I don't answer the questions of a dead man."

"No! I won't..." Cargo shouted defiantly before he was turned to dust. The dust blew away into the air and crossed the entirety of Namek before going into too many tiny bits to talk about.

* * *

Dende saw his brother exterminated in front of him. The cold embrace of his death again to a part of Frieza's family had him in utter shock. His body filled with anger he shouted out three words taught to him by a saiyan teacher.

"Kaioken times ten!" Dende's shout was picked up by Kuriza who then said the obvious retort.

"Kaio-what?"

Unfortunately for him an answer wouldn't be told. Instead Kuriza got a blue wave of ki thrown straight him. Even with the ki wave Dende knew he would not be able to beat Kuriza. So instead of just standing there out of breath he flew down to Gohan and started to heal his old friend, Dende didn't know if his healing would help but Gohan was still feeling the effects of fighting the god of destruction.

Kuriza was drawing blood. Blood! His own blood had been spilt upon the grass of this disgusting planet. Kuriza was like vibrating glass, just before it explodes.

Boom!

Kuriza's aura turned a crimson purple; his body stretching; metabolism replaced by another; defiant snarls and grunts as he underwent a metamorphosis into his final form. Finally a purple shield covered him as his power shot out in beams of ultraviolet light, blinding Dende and any poor beings that happen to look that way.

Gohan wasn't getting up. It baffled Dende; it made no sense as to why his old friend wasn't getting up. He was fully healed, yet he was still unconscious! This made no sense whatsoever. If Gohan didn't wake up then all of Namek could be doomed!

Slowly and menacingly, Kuriza moved towards Dende and the unconscious form of Gohan. Dende just sat there, still shaking Gohan, but to no avail. Desperately, Dende ran over to the Supreme Kai and healed him. Unlike Gohan, Kaioshin awoke immediately.

"What the..."

But before any questions could be answered he saw Kuriza. The mindboggling ki startled the kai, while Kuriza was no Majin Buu; his power was almost at Broly's level. Unless Dende pulled out devastating move, there was no way they could defeat Kuriza without the help of Gohan.

"Why didn't you wake Gohan?" asked the now quivering Kaioshin.

"I tried. He seems to be affected to the point of mental shut down."

"Well that's bad."

"Well done Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Did you not watch that show?" asked Kuriza who was utterly dumbfounded.

"No I did not."

"That just gives me one more reason to kill you." Replied the former emperor as he outstretched his hand towards the Supreme Kai.

Perplexed and scared, the Kai didn't even flinch when a ball of Ki started forming within the Arcosians hand.

In the cell block of the New Rebellion's biggest star ship, the Romulan D'deridex class was Polaris. His brief encounter with Kuriza had told him that the young prince was holding back his strength a lot more than anticipated. Polaris didn't know how, but the psychic link between himself and Frieza had been cut. With this new revelation he decided that going after Kuriza was probably the best idea and so he left. Unfortunately for the rebels Polaris had to leave a hole in one of the side turrets.

Kuriza sent the ball of ki straight towards the Supreme Kai. As the ki ball went towards the Kai, Dende decided that this was a good day to die.

"D...Dende?"

"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam Supreme Kai."

"Mee jewz ku, pateessa." Replied Kaioshin as Dende fell to the ground with a massive hole in his chest.

Dende awoke to see just empty space in front of him before seeing his own father to his left. Cargo was standing next to him. Dende ran towards his father, arms open and tears in his eyes. The space around him seemed to get bigger and so did his father before hearing his own laughter which was exactly the same as it was when he was a child. This did not worry him as he ran into his father's arms before everything went white.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I left for two weeks please don't come after me! Anyway I think that after next Friday I might change the schedule so that I can create longer chapters for you guys but I don't know so I am creating a poll to find out. The results will be found out on next Friday. Anyway please review, share and all that.

If you want to know what those languages are then there Huttese and Klingon. What Dende says is today is a good day to die in Klingon and Kaioshin says Goodbye, friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Kaioshin was sweating. Liquid pouring from his face while Kuriza walked menacingly towards him. Gohan was still unconscious and inert. Kuriza stopped short about fifteen centimetres from the Supreme Kai forcing the kai to look straight up at the terrifying form of Kuriza. Suddenly, without warning Polaris sent a mighty kick to Kuriza's faze. Unfortunately, for Polaris this kick that would have sent Dabura to the next planet, but all it did was mildly annoy the former emperor. Kuriza turned his head to face Polaris before asking

"Was that supposed to do something? Or are you really that weak?"

Polaris was stunned in place as he slowly flew backwards in awe at such an event even happening.

"B... But I used my full power on that blow!"

"What can I say? Guess I'm just stronger than your average legendary super saiyan."

Polaris decided that yet again he would in no way be able to help anyone in this situation since he had used his full power in his own final form already.

Kaioshin was at breaking point. The endeavours he had tried had failed and he had already soiled his underwear. With that knowledge he decided that the last option was to send this hulking mass into one of the three suns this planet had. Before he mustered up the courage to teleport Kuriza into a sun, he felt an incredible surge of pain in his chest. Blood poured from the hole as the kai watched himself die. Kuriza licked his lips before walking towards Polaris.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Kuriza?"

"Yes what of it?"

"You seem to be killing of a lot of important people and I am going to stop you whether you like it or not."

"What! You! You're just a scrawny old hag with staff! How are you going to kill me?"

Whis then stated "Like this."

Whis sent out the tiniest of Ki blasts toward the former emperor. When the blast touched him the maniacal laughter coming from his lips stopped. His chest was slowly disintegrating as Polaris just looked on in awe at the power of this random person.

Whis then sent thousands of ki blasts towards the ships of the new rebellion.

"You're stranding all of the Rebellion on Namek?"

"Yes. Polaris is it?"

Polaris replied with a quick "Yes" before composing himself.

"Well Polaris since you don't belong on this planet and you could become entangled in the control of Frieza at any moment how about I bring you with me and Gohan back to the planet of the kai's. If you don't agree you can stay here and get vaporized by the Namekians or me if you make any fast moves on Gohan."

"I would like to come with you."

"I thought as much." Whis replied with a smirk.

"Pick up Gohan and hold onto him and me while we teleport. Do not drop him or he will die!"

Polaris went over Gohan's unconscious form and picked up while putting the saiyan's left arm over his shoulder and then putting his hand on Whis's shoulder. A massive beam of blue light engulfed the three as the ground around them vanished into nothingness and they entered what Whis called the space between spaces.

* * *

The so called space between spaces is where all those who teleport anywhere go through, it has been called Hell or Hel before, but it is really just a giant vacuum. Though everyone from the normal realm of reality such as Goku and Cooler are only constrained to a blue tunnel (this tunnel of light has been known to change shape and colour for the different travellers it usually pertains to a bluish red colour for those of the DBZ Xenoverse). The amount of God ki does affect how long it takes to pass through the tunnel so the Supreme Kais perfected a technique to minimize the amount of time they take to transport themselves through. Beings with knowledge of the instant transmission technique or no God Ki can go through the tunnel as quickly as they want with no further consequences. Though since no one with God Ki has ever had knowledge of the instant transmission technique (in this universe anyway) we don't know if the God Ki affects users of the instant transmission technique per say but it is theorized that the instant transmission technique doesn't even use the same tunnel as most other teleporting techniques.

When the trio arrived on the Supreme Kai's planet they were greeted by the Supreme Kai, Kibito (both of which had halos over their heads.), Videl, Piccolo and the recently deceased Trunks.

Polaris put Gohan on the ground before puking out all of today's and yesterday's food rations.

"I did that to. Everyone pukes at their first time teleporting."

"Shut your mouth child."

"Fine then you meanie!" Trunks replied before storming off back to Gohan and the others.

Piccolo just stood there staring at Whis, waiting for answer. Videl is not that patient though. The second she opened her mouth Whis just put a finger on her lips and said

"Let me speak."

Videl was truly surprised by Whis's intervention but she did shut her mouth and listen. Whis then told the group all that had happened. Piccolo grimaced, Videl cried, Trunks was surprised but sad, Kibito was shocked out of his mind and Polaris silently stood there just waiting for a little bit more explanation to be given out.

"So umm... how do we wake up Gohan?" asked Trunks.

Whis then stated "Like this."

For a few moments nothing happened and Videl was about to start questioning Whis when suddenly and out of nowhere, Gohan jolted awake and screamed. The screams of Gohan lasted for around two minutes or so. After the screaming session Gohan looked over towards Whis and asked

"Why did you have to hit me there?" whined Gohan like an impudent child.

"I whacked you there because if I had not we would have had to wait for two weeks to get you up. I am not waiting around for another two weeks."

"Another?" said Gohan puzzled at what Whis meant.

"Yes another. I may not have told you but travelling through time is not a hard thing to do for me."

"W... What are you?"

"I am the life form known as Whis. That is all you need to know."

"Well with that out of the way I think we can..."

* * *

Gohan turned to see two people he considered family and a third he considered a friend. His eyes watered instantly as his sight on them softened. He found himself running towards them his mouth open and smiling, every step he took was another moment with them as he hugged the closest and biggest of the three. This of course was Piccolo. Now Piccolo was red in the face and quite squished by Gohan's new strength, though you could see that Piccolo was smiling.

Trunks ran in and hugged his former master while crying his eyes out. The group of four all hugging and crying took up everything at that moment.

Polaris found this jolt of affection to be distractingly warm. He didn't want to remember how it felt so he disrupted it.

"It's good you are all meeting back with each other but we have a tyrant to watch out for."

The group of four awkwardly departed from each other's warmth (or lack thereof!) and stood ready to see what their plan would be.

"Any ideas?" asked Kaioshin in a hopeful manner.

Piccolo answered him

"Gohan should just go there and beat Frieza. There is no reason why not it's not like Frieza is so much stronger than him."

"We don't know if he can even..."

"How about I just show you my power then? Stand back this may get a bit chaotic."

Everyone stood back as Gohan powered up. His hair spiked up and turned yellow as he made the leap to super saiyan one.

"He's nearly at half but..."

"I haven't finished you know."

"There's a second level?" Kibito said confused.

"There are three levels." Piccolo stated to the surprise of everyone apart from Trunks and Whis.

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"Your father had obtained that form before went off to face the newly resurrected Frieza with everyone. He fought long and hard but in the end he was no match for even 2 percent of Frieza's final form. I escaped so that we could try to formulate a plan. But as it were the half a decade long plan just got demolished and stranded on Namek by Whis here."

"Wait where you in contact with..."

"No. There atrocities would have not been allowed if we had been in contact with them."

Gohan nodded before resuming his powering up posture and continuing. His eyes became even greener than before as his muscles become bigger and lightning plagued his aura. The ground around him moved higher and higher as him seemed to push everyone with just his aura. His power rattled the entire planet as massive continents of land were pushed upwards and into the air. The planet looked as if Giants were pushing upwards from the core. The surrounding planets were pushed from their normal orbit as many of those planets experienced earthquakes. Everything was about to fall into chaos before it stopped. Everything was flung back into place like a ragdoll. But like a ragdoll they never went back to their original positions.

* * *

"Well you're definitely stronger than Beerus." Whis stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's... unreal."

"So much raw power!"

"You moved the fucking planet!"

"Calm your tongue. We are in the presence a child you know."

"Doesn't matter, the kid is dead anyway."

Whis looked at the shocked crowd with contempt pouring from him. He decided to tell Gohan what the problem was.

"How can you hope to defeat Frieza when you haven't even mastered the first form yet? Have you not even tried the two other ascended forms besides the mastered form of super saiyan one?"

"Yes. No. I know about one of the forms you speak of but it was way too slow to even try yet alone use or teach to anyone."

"At least I won't have to tell you about that when our training starts."

"Oh yeah with the training, if I can create this much chaos now then how much would I create after the training?"

"Lot's more maybe on a universal scale who knows."

"We can leave now if you wish."

"Wait Gohan I need to speak to you in private." Videl blurted out suddenly.

Gohan nodded at Whis and Whis nodded back. Videl and Gohan then walked off into the distance. After they were out of everyone's hearing range (except good, old Piccolo) they commenced.

"So what is it you want to tell me Videl?"

"Okay... how do I put this...?"

"Just say what comes naturally."

"I'mpregantGohanomyKami." Videl announced in the oddest way possible. Luckily for her Gohan understood all too well. Gohan was trying to process the words that had just been said but his body didn't allow him to move as his brain went through all the different possibilities, his mouth wide and unmoving. Videl just stood there blushing and smiling. Gohan then asked

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is."

"When..."

"After Trunks died we met up to talk about it and we umm... got wasted I think."

"Oh. I remember that... it was nice."

"Gohan!"

"Sorry..."

"It's alright Gohan. It was... nice."

Gohan and Videl just looked at each other a red blush covering their faces. Videl went in to hug Gohan and he let her. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on his chest.

"What are we going to do Gohan?"

"I don't know Videl. I don't know."

The two stood together for a few minutes before realising that Piccolo and Whis had been standing behind the two for some time.

A/N: The poll was very unsuccessful since only one person voted, that vote ended with the one week between the Fridays updates winning so I believe that I will change the updates to every other week so that I can try and get longer chapters going. Review, share and all that if you wish and also constructive criticism if you think I need it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
